This invention relates to an improved type of clip hanger which can firmly grip one end of trousers or skirts, thus suspending the trousers and skirts therefrom, and more particularly clip hangers which may be used as disposable hangers in laundries.
Conventionally, there have been devised various types of clip holders for the above purpose. One of such conventional clip holder is disclosed in Japanese utility model publication No. SHO52-50914. However, such device necessitates a metal spring for imparting a resiliency to the clamping arms, whereby the entire construction of such clip hangers becomes cumbersome and complicated incurring costly production thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip hanger which can be produced cheaply without deteriorating the firm clamping force thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip hanger which is free from rust or corrosion.